Reprodúcete
by Killer-Whale
Summary: Kurapika debe tomar decisiones acerca de su futuro y sus amigos le ayudarán en esta misión


**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi y a Shueisha como corresponde decir en cada fanfic que se escribe y se publica.

**Reprodúcete.**

Kurapika, el último de miembro de la tribu Kuruta, luego de haber superado aquel trance largo y amargo que representa la venganza, comenzó definir nuevos objetivos para su vida.

Buscó a sus amigos para pedirles consejo. Confiado en que ellos sabrían responder la pregunta ¿Qué haré de ahora en adelante?

Gon y Killua intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros, clara señal de no tener la menor idea. Era lógico, todavía eran jóvenes e inexpertos. Sus mayores preocupaciones se traducían en hacerse más fuertes. Si bien se unió a la familia Nostrade para cumplir su objetivo de venganza, ahora nada le unía a esa organización mafiosa.

De no ser por Senritsu, probablemente ya se hubiera despedido de esa actividad. Con los nuevos reclutas para oficiar de guardaespaldas de la caprichosa Neon, Kurapika presentía que el señor Nostrade estaba a punto de nombrarlo el líder de sus cazadores. Noticia que esperaba no recibir jamás porque Kurapika no sentía afecto por ese estilo de vida.

Freeks y Zoldyck dirigieron sus miradas hacia Leorio, quien parecía el más apto para aconsejar sobre esas cosas, puesto que era el mayor, probablemente tenía mayor experiencia en ese campo.

Kurapika también observó a Leorio, que simulaba leer un periódico para no tener que contestar, porque no tenía una repuesta para el joven de ojos rojos.

-¿Bien, Leorio, qué crees que deba hacer de ahora en adelante?

Tragando saliva Leorio se vio obligado a bajar el periódico ante la pregunta inevitable.

-No lo sé Kurapika –Dijo –Ahora que ya no buscas venganza, debes dar un segundo paso más allá, para reestablecer tu tribu.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Kurapika se mostró intrigado.

-Deberías pensar en formar una familia numerosa para que tus hijos hereden esos ojos rojos.

-¡Estás loco Leorio! –Kurapika se exaltó tomando a Leorio de las solapas –Mi tribu fue masacrada a causa del color de sus ojos, y tú me sugieres que tenga una familia para que vuelva a ser masacrada.

-¡No Kurapika! Te equivocas –Leorio trató de calmarlo –Sólo trato de decirte que siendo el último Kuruta, deberías tratar de evitar la extinción permanente de tu raza.

Killua escondió una sonrisa al escuchar la palabra extinción, porque se imaginaba a Kurapika como una especie de animal a la que los ecologistas debían proteger.

Kurapika bajó la mirada, nunca pensó en esa parte de la masacre. Toda su vida se centró en la venganza y no dejó espacio para nada más. A lo mejor Leorio tenía razón, tal vez el reestablecer su tribu le daría mayores satisfacciones que la venganza.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? –Kurapika suspiró resignado.

-Pensé que sabías de esas cosas. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es conseguir una mujer –Killua se aproximó a Kurapika con mirada socarrona –Sin una no podrás hacer gran cosa. Te podemos ayudar a encontrar a las candidatas.

Killua sacó una revista para adultos y se la comenzó a mostrar al joven de los ojos rojos.

-¿Qué te parece la señorita abril, o mejor la señorita septiembre?

Kurapika se sonrojó, este chico parecía precoz en ese tipo de cosas, Gon en cambio era más ingenuo.

-No seas tonto Killua –Le dijo -¿Quién le va a presentar a Kurapika esas mujeres con poca ropa? Lo mejor es que intente reproducirse con alguna que conoce.

Kurapika se puso todavía más rojo. De pronto su vida sexual parecía ser tema de conversación de estos dos pequeños.

-Lo malo es que Kurapika no conoce a muchas mujeres por aquí. No creo que las que conoce intenten reproducirse con él –Killua le explicó a Gon –Podríamos hacer una lista y ver las posibilidades de Kurapika.

-Veamos –Dijo Gon sacando una hoja de papel y anotando con un lápiz –Está la señorita Machi y la señorita Shizuko, del Genei Ryodan estarían descartadas, ellas quieren matar a Kurapika.

-También está Neon, la hija del señor Nostrade –Killua comenzó a buscar en su ordenador –Es bonita, pero se sabe que tiene mal genio.


End file.
